parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheNewTrainBoy54's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some new remakes for TheNewTrainBoy54's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts Thomas/Rayman Parody Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Molly as Betilla the Fairy *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *The Coaches as The Electoons *Percy as Tarayzan *Stanley as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Devious Diesel as Mr. Dark *Season 1 Trucks as The Antitoons *D261 as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *James as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and the Gobbos (from Croc) as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Murdoch as Clark *Sir Topham Hatt as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Colin, Trevor, Bertie, and the Lost Boys (from Peter Pan) as Globox Children *Daisy as Uglette *Spencer as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Ninjaws *Zombies (from Scooby Doo) as The Zombie Chickens *Spamcan as Axel *Old Stuck Up as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney and Prince John's Guards (from Robin Hood) as The Robo-Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *D7101 as The Robot Dinosaur *Flora as Bimbette *Stephen as Brainox *Connor as Catastrox *Reg as Globber *Timothy as Globs *Duke as Hardrox *Millie as Oktette *Belle as Betina *Henry as Cookie *Neville as LacMac *Caroline as Flips *Hector as The Great Rigatoni *Smudger as Detective Grub *Rosie as Tily *Elizabeth as Razorwife *Isobella as Globette *Evil Gordon as Dark Globox *Donald as Otti Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries and The Evil Diesels as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar) *The Angry Policeman as Count Razoff *Mavis as Begoniax *Max, Monty, Derek, Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, Zebedee (from TUGS), and the Pirates (from Peter Pan) as The Knaarens *Diesel 10 as Reflux the Knaaren *Boco as Photographer *Mr. Percival as Bubble Owner *Bear as Big Mama *Lady Hatt as Voodoo Mama *Lady as Barbara Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Crash Bandicoot *Emily the Emerald Green Engine as Coco Bandicoot *James the Red Engine as Crunch Bandicoot *Toby the Tram Engine/Hiro 'Master of the Railway' as Aku Aku *Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex *Daisy the Green Railcar as Nina Cortex *Elizabeth The Vintage Lorry as Madame Amberly *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *Duncan the Little Engine as Pinstripe Potoroo *Trevor the Traction Engine as Ripper Roo *Hector as Rilla Roo *'Arry the Smelter Diesel/Bert the Smelter Diesel as Tiny Tiger *Gordon the Big Blue Express Engine as Dingodile *Spencer the Sliver Engine as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Rocky as Papu Papu *Splatter/Dodge as Komodo Brothers *Dennis as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Lady the Magical Engine/Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine as Tawna Bandicoot *Stanley the White Tank Engine as Fake Crash Bandicoot *George the Steamroller as Koala Kong *Bill the Tank Engine/Ben the Tank Engine as Dr. N. Gin *Peter Sam the Little Engine 'Stuart' as Polar *Murdoch the Orange Express Engine as The Bearminator *Donald the Scottish Engine/Douglas the Scottish Engine as Pura *Duck the Great Western Engine/Oliver the Little Western Engine as Penta Penguin *Boco the Mysterious Diesel Engine as Nitrous Oxide *Stepney the Bluebell Engine as Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Fergus the Traction Engine as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Rheneas the Little Engine as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Henry the Green Engine as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Neville the Black Engine as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Harvey the Crane Engine as Rusty Walrus *Edward the Blue Engine as Farmer Ernest *Rosie the Pink Tank Engine/Molly the Yellow Engine as Pasadena Opossum *Salty the Dockyard Diesel as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Billy the Orange Engine as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *The Diesel 'D261' as Emperor Velo XXVII *Sir Handel the Little Engine 'Falcon' as N. Trance *Fearless Freddie the Little Engine as Real Velo *Derek the Diesel as Krunk *Rusty the Little Diesel Engine as Nash *Skarloey the Little Engine as Norm *Mighty Mac the Little Engine as Geary *Duke the Lost Engine as Zem *Bertram the Old Engine as Zam Thomas/Croc Parody Cast *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *James as King Rufus (Both wise, kind, vain, and splendid) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Gobbos *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante (Both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Daisy as Flibby (Both main female villains) *Devious Diesel as Cannon Boat Keith (Both evil, and devious) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Murdoch as Swap Meet Pete (Both wise and kind) *Toby as Professor Gobbo (Both old) *Arry as Fosley *Bert as Feeble *Hector as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Chumly *George as Cactus Jack (Both green and evil) *Edward as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small and green) *Bulgy as Tooty *Troublesome Trucks as The Dantinis *D261 as Pirate Dantinis *Bulstrode as The Secret Sentinel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Flavio *Elizabeth as Soveena *Splatter as The Firepit Monster *Dodge as Venus Fly Von Trappe *Scruffey as Sparky (Scruffey and Sparky are both have the same letter S) *The Chinese Dragon as The Village Masher *Patrick as Swipe Swiftly *Captain Star (from TUGS) as The Narrator Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Cast *Thomas as Spyro *Edward as Sparx *Stanley as Blink *Duke as Professor *Oliver as Flame *James as Hunter *Lady as Zoe *Casey Jr as Sgt. James Byrd *Belle as Bianca *Neville as Cleetus *Spencer as Gnasty Gnorc *Daisy as The Sorceress *Toots as Agent 9 *Johnny as Moneybags *Tillie as Elora *Rosie as Ember *Mavis as Sheila *Gordon as Bentley *Diesel as Ripto *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp *Diesel 10 as Red *Fergus as Tomas *Donald as Delbin *Douglas as Nestor *Duke as Zeke *Rocky as Cosmos *Hank as Trondo *Murdoch as Volteer *Casey Jr as Cyril *Emily as Cynder *Evil Emily as Evil Cynder *Hiro as Ignitus *Hector as Ice King *D261 as Malefor *Derek as Mason Thomas/Mario Parody Cast *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Rosie as Yoshi *Emily as Peach *Toby as Toad *Henry as Donkey Kong *Stanley as Diddy Kong *Molly as Daisy *James as Wario *Dennis as Waluigi *Spencer as Bowser Koopa *Duck as Lakitu *Percy as Birdo *Donald as Hip *Douglas as Hop *Arry as Larry *Bert as Bowser Jr. *Diesel 10 as Kooky von Koopa *Splatter as Roy *Dodge as Morton *Charlie as Toadette *Bash as Baby Mario *Dash as Baby Luigi *Ferdinand as Baby Wario *Harold as Toadsworth *Whiff as F.L.U.D.D. *Hiro as Toadbert *Jeremy as Koopa Troopa *Stanley as Funky Kong *Scruffey as King Boo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Petey Piranha *Stepney as Dixie Kong *Caroline as Tiny Kong *Cranky the Crane as Cranky Kong *Trevor as Shy Guy *Colin as Chunky Kong *Rocky as R.O.B. Thomas/Sonic Parody Cast *Thomas as Sonic *Bertie as Tails *Hank as Rotor *Rosie as Bunnie *Emily as Sally *James as Antoine (James and Antonie are both vain) *Toby as Uncle Chuck *George as Dr. Robotnik (AoSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) (Diesel 10 and Dr. Robotink (SatAM/SU) are both evil) *Max as Scratch *Monty as Grounder *Diesel as Snivelly (I'm sticking with Diesel as Snivelly) *The Fat Controller as Sally's Dad *Casey Jr as Knuckles *Tillie as Amy *Spencer as Shadow (Duck can't be Shadow, Duck is kind, Shadow is mean) *and more Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody Cast *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Stepney as Rit *Skarloey as Rat *Mavis as Rut *Daisy as Gruntilda *D261 as Don Croco TUGS/Thomas Parody Cast *Ten Cents as Thomas *Sunshine as Percy *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as Spencer *Warrior as Henry *OJ as Toby *Hercules as Edward *Grampus as Duck *Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Zero as Diesel 10 *Zorran as Diesel *Zip as Arry *Zug as Bert *Zebedee as Splatter *Zak as Dodge *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Pearl as Daisy *Fire Tug as BoCo *Izzy Gomez as Dennis *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Sea Rouges Uncle as Salty *Billy Shoepack as James *Puffa as Stanley *Coast Guard as Sir Handel *Burke and Blair as Max and Monty *Bluenose as Bulgy *Johnny Cuba as George *Nantucket as D261 *The Goods Train as Peter Sam *Frank as Donald *Eddie as Douglas *Old Rusty as Duke *S.S. Vienna as Molly *Princess Alice as Lady *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Cast *Ten Cents as Theodore *Sunshine as Hank *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Billy Shoepack as George *Hercules as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Sally Seaplane as Rebecca *Colin (from Thomas and Friends) as Shelburne *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Hector as Guysborough *OJ as Northumberland Submarine *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Harbor Master *Pearl as Carla *Mater (from Cars) as Owan *Johnny Cuba as Tex *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bedford Buoy *Big Mac as Stewiacke *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Pugwash *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Constance *Zorran as Oliver *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Donald and Douglas or Bill and Ben as Philip and Philmore (The Ferry Twins) *Molly as Sigrid *Henrietta as Dorothy *Caitlin as Clementine *The Chinese Dragon as Snorri *Lady Hatt as Lillie the Lighthouse *Henry as Truro *Duck as Inverness *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *BoCo as Baddeck *The Diesel as Cabot *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Lady as Isabel *Caroline as Jennifer *Trevor as Blandford Buoy *Fergus as Bingham Buoy *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Terence as Bayswater *Flora as Bluenose *Murdoch as Dartmouth *Trevor as Kulu the Canoe *Whiff as Fundy *Bertie as Blankston Buoy *Jack as Haliburton *Kelly as Nautilus *Hank as Canso Colossus *Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Luke as R Boat *Diesel 10 as Shamus *Splatter as Seabright *Dodge as Colchester *Derek as Cumberland *Skarloey as Scally *Rheneas as Chester *Bridget Hatt as Katherine *Sir Handel as Kirby *Peter Sam as Kingston *Rusty as Clair *Duncan as S.S. Malarkey *Duke as Igloo *Smudger as Margaree *Bertrum as Walter *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Stephen Hatt as Louis *Miss Jenny as Emma Sophia *Caroline as Caroline *Horrid Lorries as Rock Brothers Category:TheNewTrainBoy54